


Omissions of the Omen

by reiley



Series: Torchwood Jack/Ianto Ficlets [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 loosely related scenes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omissions of the Omen

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 02/06/08

* * *

At least, there’s no blood this time. Ianto still hasn’t got used to all the blood. The sight, the strong, coppery smell, the stickiness and the feeling that he can never wash it all away no matter how hard he scrubs.

Back pressed against the wall, sitting on the floor where Jack had fallen, Ianto hauls him - not his body, he won’t think that - into his lap. Jack’s head flops back against Ianto’s shoulder, his lifeless eyes staring out ahead, arms limp at his sides. Ianto cradles him, one arm held fast around Jack’s chest and the other cushioning his head, hand running through his thick, brown hair. It's sticky and crusty, but Ianto tells himself that's just Jack's hair gel.

He presses his lips to Jack’s temple, still warm, and whispers, “I’m here. Wake up, please, Jack. I’ll be right here.”

In the time between Jack’s death and the moment he reawakens, Ianto feels as though his heart has stopped, too, and there’s always somewhat of a jolt when it starts back up again.

~~~

“It was comfort. Lust, definitely, and a lot of fun. A way to pass the time and keep from suffering in the dark all alone. That’s all it was ever meant to be. I never should have let it go so far, but… I just couldn’t stop.”

Gwen leans forward in her seat, eyes glistening. She reaches a hand out and gently traces his fingers with hers.

He grips back, momentarily, before letting go and falling back against his chair. “I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with him.”

She breathes in sharply, eyes ever widening, a smile slowly curling her lips. “You’re in love with Ianto?”

Jack looks past her, out into the hub where Ianto is leaning over Toshiko’s desk, talking and laughing with her quite animatedly. Jack sighs. “Yes. And I don’t think I should tell him.”

~~~

He watches them talking, laughing, and he could join in if he wanted. He’s found his place in the team and it’s easy to slip in and be part of it. But sometimes he still likes to hang back. Observe. He’ll always have his place on the outside, for when the inside crumbles. It will happen, one day, because they won’t all always be here. Owen has finished patching Gwen up and she’ll be fine, but it was close. Next time… there’s always next time. And one by one they will fall. Eventually.

Except Jack. Ianto will never have to lose him forever to the great darkness beyond. Briefly, yes, but he’s almost come to accept that. Ianto will never have to lose another lover to death again as long as he lives, because he has made Jack his life now and will stand with him until his last breath. It’s selfish, he knows, but he likes not having to worry about that.

Of course, Jack could always choose to leave him. Whenever he wants.

~~~

“But I could just-”

“Go home, Gwen. There’s nothing more you can do here. You have a life. Live it.” Jack stands firm until she nods and walks away. He watches until she disappears, the door rolling shut behind her, and then slumps back against the wall, eyes sliding shut. He knows Ianto is there without even looking. He calls out into the cavernous space, “When will she learn?”

“I don’t think it’s in her nature to give up.” Ianto moves closer, hands deep in his pockets, and steps right next to Jack.

“She’s going to burn out one of these days and realize that she’s lost everything.” He turns a sad smile to Ianto. “And there’s absolutely nothing I can do to stop it happening.”

“You can’t force her to appreciate what she has. It’s something she must come to on her own.”

“But will she? How does she walk around so blindly?”

“She’s in love with you.”

“She’s infatuated with the mystery and the excitement,” Jack says, pushing away from the wall and walking past Ianto toward his office. “That doesn’t last and the reality never measures up.”

“She’d follow you anywhere,” Ianto states, calmly, as he does the same. In the middle of Jack’s office, he pulls up short when Jack turns to face him.

“She wouldn’t. Not if she knew…” He reaches a hand out and snags Ianto by the sleeve of his jacket, tugging him closer. “The things that you know. She wouldn’t be so quick to drop everything and come after me.” He tips Ianto’s face up to him, lips almost touching. “But you’re still here.”

“You can tell me anything.”

“I know. That’s why I do.” He presses a chaste kiss to Ianto’s lips. “I can’t tell the others.”

Ianto nods his understanding. “You need them.”

“Yes.” Jack kisses a path from the warm mouth along Ianto’s jaw to his ear. “But I’m with you.” _Because you understand._

* * *


End file.
